Black Hair & Quartz-Gray Eyes
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring two of our favorite Grisha characters. :) Alina moves in across the street from Aleksander, and immediately, she decides she can't stand him. Eventually, however, he grows to become her drug: dark, addicting, and just a bit bad for her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, people! So this is just a little one-shot I decided to write. There will be more, don't worry, but my computer recently died and this was the first day I could get online again. I won't be able to update as often, but I'll do my best. Anyway, like always, I own none of these characters. Leave a review if you like it, and maybe request ideas for more one-shots. I'm just gonna write them down as I think of them. Hope you like it! :)**_

**Strangers**

He lived across the street from her.

The boy who never laughed, or smiled, or sang, or danced. The boy who never did any of those wonderful things, who never hated, but didn't ever love either.

The boy with hair like black cat's fur, with eyes like snow at dusk.

Alina never spoke to him, though she saw him nearly every day, leaving his house for one thing o

r another. She couldn't explain why she was so curious about him. She supposed it began when she first moved in and noticed him stepping outside into the cool afternoon air. It was a beautiful spring day without a cloud in the sky. Sunset lit the trees aflame and washed the side of her humble little house in glorious orange light. She was outside in the yard, studying the lone tree there and wondering whether she should have it cut down or not. Her hands were planted thoughtfully on her hips, head tilted slightly to one side, her dark hair falling over her shoulder. That was the position she froze in when she glanced over and glimpsed the door of the house across the street open.

She stared as he appeared in the doorway, a tall figure in jeans and a black T-shirt. She knew she shouldn't look for this long, but it was nearly impossible; it was her first sight of him, after all, and she hadn't expected him to look so._..beautiful, _she thought absently. Men weren't really supposed to be "beautiful," but he was. His coal-black hair swept down into his eyes and his skin was touched to gold from the dying sunlight. He was leanly built, but with broad shoulders and noticeable strength in his arms. He moved like water, walking with a confident grace she'd never seen before.

He was turning, heading for the gleaming black motorcycle waiting in his driveway, and as he did, his gaze flicked to her. Heart jumping, Alina tentatively waved a hand in greeting, offering a friendly smile. She was his new neighbor, after all. He blinked and his walk slowed slightly. The barest ghost of a smile quirked his mouth and he raised his hand to return the hello.

Then the moment was gone. She watched in silence as he swung a leg over his motorcycle and the engine roared to life. In the next instant, she was alone again.

**Aleksander**

Alina learned his name in a way that embarrassed her to no end.

3:30. That was the time her digital clock told her it was when once again, the thunder of his motorcycle shook her awake. She jerked into a sitting position in bed, her hair a rumpled mess and a bleary-eyed scowl on her face. The rumble of the engine outside seemed to mock her, growing louder as he drew closer and pulled into his driveway across the street. Tiredness dragged at her bones. This was the fourth time she'd been woken up by his stupid bike. God knew what he did, coming back at this hour. But she couldn't stand it. Despite the fact that she wore only short shorts and an old gray T-shirt, she flung off the covers and stomped into her shoes. The stairs creaked a protest beneath her as she stormed from the house.

The streetlights spilled pools of yellow onto the pavement and above, the sky was the deep blue of night nearing dawn. The air was chilly, with just a hint of coming warmth later. She strode across the street with her arms crossed. The annoyance in her grew with every step. _I haven't been able to get a full night of sleep for a week_. The thought pushed her on.

The motorcycle's constant growling had been cut off earlier and now she could see him approaching his front door. He made it to the doorstep at the same time she did and halted in faint surprise. Then she was glaring up at him, standing there with her bedhead while he looked down at her in all his blue-jeans-and-leather-jacket glory. She was a mess and she knew it. And he was a hot mess, which she also knew, which also irritated her even more.

"Hi," she began harshly.

His eyes were gray. Quartz-gray. She hadn't noticed them as much before, but up close, they were stunning. His voice was low and disinterested when he replied. "Hi."

"Do you know what time it is?" she demanded.

He arched one eyebrow. "Do _you_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're at my house, looking ticked, at four in the morning."

Her jaw dropped. Who did this guy think he was? "You're driving a motorcycle down the street at _three-thirty _in the morning!" she pointed out, correcting him contemptuously. She jabbed a finger toward the place where his motorcycle would be, unseen in the darkness. "I haven't gotten any sleep with that thing around here! What're you even doing this late?"

"None of your business," he returned simply. He didn't look bothered at all by her reaction, regarding her through hooded eyes.

"None of my—" she repeated, breaking off incredulously. "I want to sleep!"

"So sleep."

"I can't with your motorcycle always tearing through here."

"No one else seems to be complaining."

"No one else lives across the street."

One corner of his mouth turned up, taking her off-guard. It was a half-smile and nothing more, but it was more than she'd ever seen on his face. He cocked his head as though she was a difficult problem that needed solving and he couldn't quite figure it out. "What's your name?"

"Alina," she answered, mostly out of habit. Her irritation still boiled inside.

The irritation was almost swept away completely when he unexpectedly held out a hand to her. "I'm Aleksander," he said.

Her eyebrows flicked up. How could he have changed to being friendly after her outburst? Reluctantly, she took his hand and shook. His palm was warm, soft instead of callused, like she'd imagined. Her cheeks blushed inexplicably when she let go. "I...it's...what?"

Aleksander's half-smile widened. It was the most attractive thing she'd ever seen. "Don't act so surprised," he advised in amusement. "We're neighbors now; I was going to introduce myself eventually." He gestured toward his driveway. "Sorry about the noise."

She gaped at him. "You...it won't happen again?" she strutted uncertainly. She didn't want to sound mean, but she wanted it to stop.

"It won't happen again," he confirmed. His gray eyes flickered.

"Oh. Okay then." She took a step back, suddenly aware of her surroundings and the time, and her clothes. And her hair.

His smile stayed in place. "Goodnight, Alina."

"Goodnight, Aleksander," was all she could think to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I finally was able to post again today. I'm glad you liked the first few one-shots so far, and I really hope you like this one. Well, let me know what you think! Suggestions and reviews are always welcome :)**

**_Heat_**

****It was absolutely SMOLDERING outside. Summer had arrived with a full force of blistering heat and scorching sunlight. Alina couldn't begin to imagine how she was going to survive it.

Thankfully, her little house, which had been so cozy in the winter, was also blessedly cool in the summer; she had every window open and the crisp outdoor air blew in, smelling of leaves and lush grass. She was sprawled out on the sofa in the living room, reading a book. She had given up on looking presentable at all. Her hair was piled into a messy bun with strands falling loose around her face. She wore shorts and a tank top. It wasn't what she would've wanted other people to see her in, but since she was staying indoors all day, she decided she didn't care. With a decisive flick of her hand, she turned the page in her novel.

She made it past two sentences before she glanced up at the window. She wouldn't have stopped halfway through the chapter if she hadn't noticed HIM. The window faced the street and the house across from hers. The house that belonged to her sometimes-irritating neighbor, Aleksander Morozova. Right now, though, he didn't look so irritating.

He was in the driveway. Washing his car. He had a motorcycle and a car, a very expensive, sleek thing that looked as though it'd been carved from obsidian. And he was washing it.

In ninety-degree weather.

Shirtless.

Alina felt her jaw drop open in a mixture of shock and awe. She was immediately embarrassed by her ridiculous behavior, but she couldn't help it. Even from this far away, it was obvious that he was attractive, unbearably attractive. They had talked enough times since their first meeting for her to know every flawless detail of his face, his eyes. But she had never seen this before.

Something fluttered in her stomach. He was out there, alone, in the heat. She didn't want to experience what that had to feel like, not in this weather. But at the same time, she couldn't watch him die of a stroke. Her decision was made and she jumped up from the sofa. She slipped on her flip flops, hastily tossing her book onto a coffee table. Before she could think better of it, she was out the front door and walking into the stifling sunlight.

It didn't take her too long to reach him, and when she did, she had to take a moment to compose herself before she spoke. God, she had never seen anything like him. He wore only his impressive black boots and a dark pair of Levi's, a stunning and perfect contrast to his sun-kissed skin. His back was to her at the moment, his muscles flexing beautifully as he moved. She thought she saw tiny water droplets clinging to his skin, gleaming on his broad shoulders. Everything about this moment felt dangerous, like she might be drawn to him before she could stop herself. He was just a neighbor, after all. He wasn't supposed to make her feel like this. She took a steadying breath.

"Hey," she greeted, trying for a bright tone.

He turned and blinked at her in surprise. "Hey."

Alina felt herself stiffen as he faced her. Dear Lord, his abs. "Uh...it's kinda...hot out here," she remarked stutteringly. "Don't you think?"

"Just a bit, yeah," he replied. He looked amused, a classic half-smile playing on his lips. His black hair was pleasantly mussed, flopping across his eyes.

"And you don't mind standing out here?" she asked. "Slowing dying?"

He chuckled, a rich dark sound that coiled its way inside her. "No, I don't mind. Why?"

She shuffled her feet. "I was just wondering. I mean, I wanted to know if you were thinking of maybe taking a break or something. Because I could get you a drink you know, I don't mind." Wow, she was babbling. She had to control that somehow.

"I'm fine, Alina," he answered, still in that amused tone. "But thank you."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He flashed her a sideways smile then, and it was utterly dazzling. His stormy gaze shimmered like ashen diamonds. He was lethally gorgeous.

She tried not to show her disappointment. The conversation was clearly over; she certainly couldn't think of any way to keep it going. "Okay." She began to step back.

"You look nice today."

She paused. His voice had changed. It was like honey, satin-smooth and tempting. She looked up to see him watching her. "Not really," she laughed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "It was hot, so I just threw this stuff on."

"Really?" He tipped his head.

"Really. And don't even mention my hair."

His smile widened. He moved closer to her. "I like your hair like that," he commented.

She was sure she was blushing horribly. "You don't have to lie to me," she joked, half-serious.

"I'm not lying." He was even closer now. There were mere inches between them. Up close, his beauty was striking. "It makes you look..." he thought for a moment. Absently, he reached up to catch a loose strand of her hair and guided it back behind her ear. "Beautiful, in an effortless way." He searched her face cautiously. "If you don't mind my saying so."

"I don't mind," she replied shakily. Her heart was doing strange flips in her chest. She felt that at any moment, she'd do something stupid, something she shouldn't. "But I still don't believe you," she went on without thinking. She dropped her eyes. "Not when you're so—" She broke off in horror, turning scarlet.

He arched an eyebrow. A smirk curved his lips. "When I'm so...?"

"Nothing. Er, forget I said that."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can and you will."

He laughed at her, a sound of pure sexiness. He looked down, as if he was self-conscious of her attention. Then he glanced up at her through sooty lashes, an imploring expression on his face. "Please?" he tried mischievously. He was so handsome, it hurt.

Alina felt suddenly lightheaded. She sighed. "It's just...you're so," she stopped, swallowed, and confessed, "flawless." It came out as a mumble.

Aleksander's smile faded a bit in surprise. "You think I'm flawless?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Please don't rub it in," she groaned, putting a hand to her forehead in despair.

"I wouldn't dream of it." His deadly grin surfaced again then and he carefully touched the back of the hand she held to her head. She froze. Moving slowly, he pulled her hand into his. "Not when I feel so flawed," he continued, "compared to you." His fingers were cool and long, brushing softly over her wrist. He turned her hand over so that the palm faced up.

"But...I'm not..." She broke off. He was rubbing circles into her palm with his thumb, stroking her skin in a way that made her woozy. She struggled to stifle a gasp.

His eyes glinted questioningly. "You okay?" he asked. "You look a little dizzy, Alina."

"I'm just—hot," she stammered the excuse uselessly. His thumb still dragged over her skin. She had a sudden, awful urge to push him back against his car, to touch him, feel the shape of his smirk on her mouth. It scared her.

She didn't miss his knowing look, but he stayed quiet. Instead, he dropped her hand. The strange pull toward him stopped and she took a deep breath. God. He was stepping back now, away from her. "See you later?" he asked, almost hopefully.

She found that she couldn't say no to him.


End file.
